Unbroken
by The-Algebraist
Summary: The moring before the final conflict. Clouds thoughts about how his life is and will be.


Unbroken  
  
"The pressure is building I want to break away"  
  
... I promised Tifa I would not leave her. But how can I stay by her side if I'm not sure who I am. But I have to go on. For her sake. But....  
  
"Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade"  
  
... I try and find the strength in me the strength I thought I had. No. That was Zacks strength. This is some thing I shall deal with. As soon as I find out who I am. Im not sure what I'm looking for...  
  
"I look to the bottom still empty still the same"  
  
My memories come back. But I have had no life for five years. What sort of past is that. How am I supposed to be my self and fight Sephiroth if in some way I believe his lies? Am I a clone, am I not? Do I have a life, will I, ahhhhh  
  
"I'm waiting for something to show me the way"  
  
The way to my self. I need to protect my friends they bared with me through all of this, even when I lied to them, hell to my self. Sephiroth this is all his doing. I'll find him, I'll defend my friends but as myself. Not him. I've defeated him before when I was still me. Ill find my way...  
  
"To the path that I should take, It's just to real to go ahead and fake."  
  
The pain of what has happened is slowly sinking in its helping me see what I have to do. But why is he doing this why MY friends why My town why MY hero? Still he haunts.  
  
"Every step that I make"  
  
But slowly I get stronger. Finding MY own strength. In mind and spirit. You see it the strength of my friends. The love they give me. But he did not have that did he. Maybe that's why he was so cold. He felt no love, he was created to kill and he hated it.  
  
"Name your price I would give anything"  
  
Just to settle this. Sephiroth Things have gone to far your hunger for power is not right. Your willing to kill the people on this planet just to get back at the Cetra. The people of this planet once deemed you a hero. Or have you forgotten that too. Now that I think about it , I do have strength. I know what you are doing is wrong not to mention I need answers, and you're the only one who can give me them. Sephiroth I'm coming for you. Im not alone any more. When this is done ...  
  
"I want to start over again"  
  
I will get on with my life. A new life with Tifa . I'm not sure how she feels for my but I'm happy just to be near her. Things seem a lot easier. I promised her as a kid that I would come back when she needed me. But now the whole world needs me. Cloud Strife. I am the only one who has beaten you, and sephiroths I will do it again. I promise. For Aries for Tifa even Barret...I won't, can't let them down again  
  
"What do I want I have nothing to say "  
  
"Whatever it is I want it today"  
  
cause everything is happening now. We go to fight maybe to our death and the death of our planet. Initially I thought nothing of the planet but I have friends and now I see how important life is...some have lost there. I will not forget or forgive that. But now...  
  
"Do we choice our own grounds do we choice to stay"  
  
No matter what we find in the crater we will go on. The bonds of our friend ship are not easily broken. No matter how far or hard I fall, I WILL stand up again. I wont give in.  
  
"Well I've seen to many throw it away"  
  
I will admit Im scared . To know who I am what I'll become. But I will not let that stop me my mind is clearing and I'm making it up. If I die by your sword I'll die fighting. I will not make this easy.  
  
"Do I see just one small chance to be my self, to try and make it last."  
  
I think I figured out who I am. I'm every thing you hate. I am a human being, descendant of the cetra break off that you hate. I am a friend to my friends. I am a SOLDIER. Not of shinra but of holy. To whatever end, I will fight for this planet my friends and even you. Maybe the real you can be saved. Then you will not haunt...  
  
"Every step that I make"  
  
"Tifa open your eyes, this ends to day. Come to the end of the world and to the settling of this all." 


End file.
